The invention relates generally to the field of sailing. More specifically, the invention relates to the operation and management of sails on sailboats.
Sailing has long been a popular sport. One particular type of sailboat which is of interest to the present invention is illustrated generally in FIG. 1. It is identified by referenced numeral 10. Sailboat 10 comprises a hull (not shown) and a deck 12 disposed on top of the hull. At a back end of boat 10 is the stern 14, while at the front end is the fore peak 16. Extending between fore peak 16 and stern 14 (i.e., along a center of deck 12) is a central axis 18. Central axis 18 divides sailboat 10 into port side 20 and a starboard side 22. At the front end of sailboat 10 is the bow 24.
Extending generally vertically upward from deck 12 is a mast 26. Mast 26 is aligned with central axis 18 and is held in place by a forestay or headstay 28, a backstay 30, and pair of shrouds 32 and 34. Forestay 28 is attached to deck 12 at a stemhead fitting 36 which lies on central axis 18. Since the opposite end of forestay 28 is attached to mast 26, forestay 28 is generally parallel with central axis 18. Backstay 30 is attached to deck 12 by a backstay fitting 38. At its opposite end, backstay 30 is attached to mast 26 at a masthead 40.
The current method for rigging a foresail, such as a jib, spinnaker, and the like, on sailboat 10 is by use of forestay 28. The foresail is raised along forestay 28 which in turn serves as the axis point for rotating the foresail. However, because forestay 28 has the additional function of securing mast 26, forestay 28 cannot be moved from its securing points on mast 26 and deck 12. Although a variety of methods may be employed to attach the foresail to headstay 28, headstay 28 remains the axis point of the foresail. Since headstay 28 is the attachment point of the foresail, the axis of rotation of the foresail is always fixed at central axis 18. Such a configuration can limit the usefulness of the foresail and its cooperation with the main sail. For example, in some cases the main sail may block a significant amount of wind from the foresail to limit the speed of the sail boat.
Another drawback to sailboat 10 is the difficulty encountered by a sailor when changing the foresail. Changing of the foresail with current rigging equipment requires one more of the crew members to exit a cabin 42 and proceed onto bow 24 so that the foresail can be removed from forestay 28 and replaced with another sail. However, the addition of one or more crew members on the bow 24 will cause a change in the attitude of the boat in the water, thereby slowing the speed of the boat. Another disadvantage is that it may become dangerous for crew members to be positioned on bow 24, particularly when another sail also occupies bow 24. A further disadvantage is that it is time consuming to have a crew member exit cabin 42 and proceed to forestay 28 to change the sail.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide improved sailboats which will greatly reduce or eliminate the problems associated with prior art sailboats. For example, in one embodiment, it would be desirable to provide a sailboat having a more versatile foresail arrangement and where the use of the foresail and its cooperation with the main sail were optimized. It would further be desirable to provide a more efficient way to manage the foresail, including providing an easy and convenient way to raise and lower the foresail.